wawanakwa_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trainwreck
Twelve unique contestants will go head to head in order to win the million dollar cash prize!!! Join Maria-Luisa Perosa Hernandez jr. as she hosts the greatest competition reality show ever devised. The contestants competing will be deserted on an island somewhere in the Caribbean where they will fend for themselves using the natural resources that surround them. Over a short period of time a challenge will be set where more than one person will win immunity from the vote-off which will take place later in the evening... Are you ready for The Trainwreck? Written by, Amber-Jane and Jordan. Contestants • Domestos ''(The Little Bottle of Bleach)'' - Domestos is a firecracker, he is something extremely feisty in a tiny package. What you see is what you get according to him and that is something extremely dangerous if ingested. Nonetheless, Domestos is here to have fun and cause mischief and mayhem, why not? • Eric Pickles ''(The Flawless Politician)'' - Eric Pickles is a flawless politician who works within the Conservatives Party. His biggest dream for the bright future he has ahead of him is to lose weight to be the size equivalent on a super model as well as becoming the leader of his particular party since he feels the need to run the country. • Falchion ''(The High-Quality Piece of Couture)'' - Falchion was once the divine sword owned by Lucina. After being deemed useless due to faults in her hilt and blade that became a lot more prominent over time, she was abandoned and now suffers the depressing fate of eroding away without a rightful owner. • GloZell ''(The Queen of the Ghetto)'' - GloZell is an American comedian and YouTube personality based in Hollywood, California. Who thrives off of making people laugh with her futile demeanour but hilarious attributes and traits, like her intense love for the colour green. Now with over 3.5 million subscribers, having her addition to the show could boost it's popularity/ratings. • Kerhs ''(The Devoted Shrek Fanboii)'' - Kerhs is a weird teenage boy who changed his real name of Liam to an anagram of Shrek's name. He is also an avid user of various social media networking sites where he partakes in discussions of his most favoured person as well as writing inappropriate fanfictions which he posts on websites for everyone to enjoy, not just himself. • Lucky Charms ''(The Cereal Box)'' - Lucky Charms is an old cereal which began it's product back in 1964. This cereal box itself however, is the first of it's kind, the first one to ever be made in order to hold the American breakfast delicacy. Although Lucky Charms is only the box itself, if he wins the show he has high hopes of receiving a bag of the marshmallow and cereal delights with the prize money. • McNugget™ ''(The Chicken McNugget™)'' - McNugget™ is the youngest competitor in the competition as it was freshly cooked hours before filming began. He is fresh, extremely idealistic, loyal and delicious contestant who can use these attributes to get further into the game and possibly even to win. • Miss Universe ''(The Pageant Princess Who is Also a Pregnant Alcoholic)'' - Miss Universe was abandoned as a child and group up on the streets of Paradise, Nevada, making her worth by hustling and prostitution when she was legal. Although incredibly beautiful, she suffers from alcohol dependency and now lives alone in a run-down flat with the only accomplishment being that she won a local talent show which gave her the title of Miss Universe. • Peace Suncloud ''(The Grace of God)'' - Peace Suncloud grew up during the hippie movement back in the 1960s and now still carries the same assumption that she should live like this, even though her parents died years ago and doesn't have the same influence like they did. She is now residing in a devout Christian hippie camp located in New Orleans, where she participates in various protests and religious services. • Seohyun ''(The K-Pop Goddessa)'' - Seohyun is a South Korean singer and actress who is better known for being apart of the girl group Girls' Generation as well as their sub-group TTS. Although only knowing partial English, she makes up for that loss by being a sweet boss ass b*tch, she'll be sure to grace everyone with her incredible vocal skills. • Vinicius ''(The Official Olympics Mascot)'' - One half of the mascots for 2016's Olympic Games Vinicius is one of the most unique mascots ever to be used in the annual event, where he represents Brazilian wildlife, primarily carrying design traits ofmammals. The agility of cats, sway of monkeys and grace of birds. • Weave ''(The Ratchet Skank)'' - Weave originates from a discount store in the ghetto of Bedford-Stuyvesant in New York, where she was used and abused by many women trying to use her flawless beauty to their advantage. Now after five years since being manufactured, Weave is now a disgusting and used up old skank. Episodes One: We're Only After Success... Two: Game of Kings and Queens Three: Down on the West Coast Four: A Quick Twist of Fate Five: Storm of the Season Six: Apocalypse Meow! Extras Elimination Table